modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clean for a Day
"Clean for a Day" is the twelfth episode from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on February 10, 2016. Plot Summary Before Claire officially takes over Jay's closet business, she decides she must get the house in order and make the family clean out the clutter; unfortunately, Phil and Luke can't bear to part with anything, and Alex digs up old feelings when she finds Sanjay's sweatshirt. Newly into retirement, Jay decides to get a new hobby - piloting a plane - but the danger puts Cameron into a tailspin of worry. And elsewhere, Gloria wants to connect with Jay more and decides to pick up his favorite game of golf, and ropes Mitchell into teaching her. Episode Description Phil and the kids learn that Claire wants to throw away all her old items. Phil and Luke are against this project and try to save their possessions, but Claire notices it. She has a change of heart, however, when she throws a chicken toy which only can say "Happy Easter" and reminisces her old times when the kids were younger. Haley advises Alex to give Sanjay's items back but when she goes to his house, he truly apologizes and Haley convinces Alex to start a new romance with him. Also, Cameron follows Jay as his first flying lesson which turns out to be a disaster as they knock-out the instructor while Mitchell learns that his methods are obsolete each time he wants to teach something. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Suraj Partha as Sanjay Patel *Josh Casaubon as Gus *Chris Butler as Chip Trivia *This episode has similarities with "The Day We Almost Died" because both are the thirteenth in production order and only feature three guest stars. *This episode also has similarities with a Step by Step episode in which Frank accidentally knocks out a pilot during a piloting lesson. *This episode broadcasted exactly six years after My Funky Valentine. It briefly explores Eastern. Continuity * Jay retired in "White Christmas". * Claire cleaned in "Spring Break". * Mitchell played golf with Phil, Jay and Pepper in "A Slight at the Opera". * Jay and Cameron practiced sports in "Knock 'Em Down" and "Moon Landing". * Manny mentions his flute of choice being the pan flute, which he played in "Run for Your Wife." Cultural References *Mrs Clutterworth is named after Mrs. Butterworth and has Mary Poppins' accent. *Phil has a Flowbee. * Haley says that those who forget the past are doomed to rewear it, a reference to George Santayana's "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Gallery Clean1.jpg Clean 2.jpg Clean 3.jpg Clean 4.jpg Clean 5.jpg Clean 6.jpg Clean 7.jpg Clean 8.jpg Clean 9.jpg Clean 10.jpg Clean 11.jpg Clean 12.jpg Clean 13.jpg Clean 14.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Content